


In Sickness and In Health

by IronWidow4Life



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Comforting, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fever, Flu, IronWidow - Freeform, Kink, Marriage, Married Avengers, Married Life, Mess, Natasha makes a great wife, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic, Sickness, Snot, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, character pairing, emeto, fatigue, sick, sickness kink, sneeze, sneeze kink, sneezefic, tony is a good husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWidow4Life/pseuds/IronWidow4Life
Summary: Just a short chapter story about a sick Tony and an ever doting Natasha! :)





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters of course! All character rights go to Marvel/Stan Lee but I do own the story! :D

Tony Stark was many things: A genius, a wealthy philanthropist, a dashing husband but there was one thing he wasn’t and that was sick. Sure his throat felt like he’d swallowed broken glass, one nostril was completely clogged yet both seemed to run, and maaaaybe just maybe he had a fever of a hundred point three but he was in no way sick! Not even as he was currently draped over the toilet in some filthy public bathroom at some boring publicity stunt while the ever patient assassin turned wife rubbed his back and told him how sick he was. He gasped and shakily flushed, swallowing hard before speaking,”Y-You don’t wanna see that..doesn’t mean I’mb sigk though. Just had some questionable sushi is all. Yeah..that’s it.”.

“Mhm..and I’m sure that explains the box worth of crumpled tissues in your suit pockets, huh? And the fact that you’re sweating through your suit annnnnd should I even mention how you’ve done nothing but sneeze and cough since you woke up this morning? I mean, if you’re not counting that stuff then sure, you’re fine. One hundred percent okey-dokey.”,she countered with a tone far too close to ‘I’m right and you’re wrong’ for Tony’s tastes,”I mean what do I know? And certainly Friday has no idea what she’s talking about. Her scans must be utterly wrong..”.

He huffed and slowly got to his feet, taking a moment to put one, slightly pointing finger up while the look on his face shifted from pained to his signature accusatory one. “Ndatasha..if I was sigk could I still do this..?”.

A moment of awkward silence passed.

“..Did I do something cool..?”.

“No.”.

“Can you have Happy bring the car around..?”.

“Already on it. Come on, we can sneak out the back exit and no one’s gotta see you like this.”.

Tony smiled at how well his lovely wife knew him,”And damage control since you seem tdo have everything else handled?”.

Natasha smirked and looked at him as she brought her cell phone up to her ear,”Rhodey? Stark’s sick. Do us both a favor and make something up for the press. Say he had important Iron Man business to attend to. They buy it every time. Thanks.”. She hung up and pocketed her phone in one swift movement, her heels clacking against the ground as she walked.

“You kndow, I almost wish I had imbortant Iron Mban business tdo attend tdo. It’d sure beat..this.”,he gestured to his fever flushed face,”I feel gross and--Hihh..h-hold on...Hh’EstChu! HhrrSTCh! Oh god, oh god it is everywhere! Gross!”. The sound of his sneezes was amplified by the echoing qualities of the long hallway they were walking down. He cupped a hand around his nose and mouth, looking pitifully over at Natasha as if she was supposed to do something about it, which, he was sort of hoping for.

She grimaced and reached into her skirt pocket, producing a makeup smudged cloth. “Uh..here I suppose. It has lipstick on it but knock yourself out.”. As they approached the exit, she held the door for him, rolling her eyes slightly as he blew into the fabric loudly before stifling two more, rather wet sneezes as he walked past.

Happy was already waiting patiently and upon seeing them, he quickly opened the back door for them,”Jesus you look terrible, Tony!”.

Tony sniffled dramatically, eyes glaring at Happy as if they might shoot lasers at any given point. “Thanks and yet, I still somehow look better than you.”. He grumbled more as he slid into the car, promptly loosening his tie with a grumpy huff. How dare Happy say that! As far as anyone was concerned, he was still desireable and drop dead gorgeous! Yeah. Absolutely stunning!

“Tony! That was rude, even for you! Don’t mind him, Happy. He’s just cranky because he’s sick..”,she hurriedly apologized for her husband’s rude commentary, sliding in beside him and smacking his arm,”Don’t be such a dick!”.

He yelped and flinched away from her, scowling,”Well next time he’ll keep his mouth shut! And might I just say it’s mean to hit an invalid! Ow!”. Despite his irritable mood, he scooted back over and rested his head on her lap, not even caring if his shoes scuffed the new leather seating as he bent his knees to rest his feet on the seat as well. Right then, all he wanted was to go back to the tower and be miserable in the privacy of his own home.


End file.
